Medabots:Battle Park
by WeatherBomber
Summary: As Ikki and the gang embark on an adventure to a battle park aboard an ocean liner, they start to realize that he "battle" may be more true than the "fun park".
1. Crystal Blue Beginnings

_**Medabots: Battle Park ~PRIMERE EPISODE!~**_

( Please note that I in no way own the Medabots copywritten characters or other elements! I owe all credit to the Medabots creator person/corportation.)

_**IN THE FUTURISTIC 22**__**nd**__** CENTURY, THE OWNERSHIP OF MEDABOTS HAS BECOME MUCH MORE COMMONPLACE. WHAT WAS ONCE CONSIDERED A LUXURY IS NOW A HOUSEHOLD COMMODITY. OF COURSE – MORE MEDABOTS OWNERSHIP MEANS MORE MEDAFIGHTERS, AND MORE MEDAFIGHTERS MEANS MORE DAUNTING COMPETITION – ESPECIALLY FOR A SPECIAL MEDAFIGHTING PRODIGY – IKKI TENRYO! **_

_**~PLAYS MEDABOTS: BATTLE PARK OPENING THEME~**_

_**It is a nice, crisp, bright and sunny morning as the crystal blue ocean liner is speeding across the ocean. On this large vessel stand a large throng of medafighters from all over the world! People are running to and fro, robattling, chatting, gossping, and above all else, questioning how they all got invited.**_

"IKKI!!!!!"

" ERIKA! Do you really have to scream that loud – I'm still kinda groggy..."

Erika placed her hands on her hips as she looked annoyed at a sleepy head Ikki.

" Well, it's not MY fault that you don't know how to set an alarm clock!"

"...Actually, I told Metabee to set it...."

Erika, Ikki, and Brass all look towards Metabee.

"HEY! Don't look at ME, you said that in your sleep talk – how was I supposed to know you wanted

me to actually follow that order- after all, you say all kinds of things in your sleep talk, dude – Oh!

Like the thing about Karin and how you wanted her to--"

A sudden hand slaps Metabee on the mouth.

" ALRIGHT! We get the picture!" Ikki hurriedly says.

Erika giggles a bit. " Well..at any rate, you'd better wake up, Ikki – you wouldn't want to miss all the action of this adventure – I won't let you!"

The duo and their metabots gaze out upon the sapphire blue ocean as they lean against the pearl-white railing of the ship and dampen a bit from the spray of the ocean liner's thrust.

* * *

" Sumilidon! Hit him with your power hammer!"

*100% damage to head – function ceased!*

"And the winner is Koji!" shouted Mr. Referee!

A large crowd's cheer is heard as the arrogant rich kid waves to his adoring fans.

"Krosserdog!!!!!!" Spike of the Screws screams.

Koji walks up to Spike. " When are you going to learn that your monkey medal just doesn't suit your DOG medabot?"

"Uhhhh...until boss buys me a new medal...?" Spyke replies with a toothy smile.

Koji sighs. " Whatever...."

The battle took place on the same ocean liner in the "Battle Ballroom". It was the portion of the ship for those with extravagant wealth – Koji obviously invited Spyke.

Suddenly a sophisticated announcer dressed in a shiny tuxedo and slicked back hair appears on center stage.

"ALLLLright! And that was another fascinating display by the up and coming, Koji! Let's give him a round of applause.

A sophisticated round of applause ensues.

"Are there any other challengers out there who are brave enough to fight this formidable young man?"

Suddenly, after the announcer master of ceremonies' voice echoed throughout the Ballroom, the doors opened only to reveal a rather mid-height girl with rosy- pink hair that was shoulder length which was partly under a red hair band. She wore a velvet red sleeveless dress that had a white trim at the bottom. To finish off of her ensemble were her ever-so fashionable red boots.

" Oh my gooooosh! It's KOOOOOOOJI!!!" screamed the rose-haired rascal.

The crowd broke out into an amused laughter.

Koji blushed and stuttered. " ......AMY!!!? Wh...what are YOU doing here?!"

" ...Why...she's my sister of course Koji..." answered a sweet, serene voice. This voice was a voice was a voice any guy from Rosewood Private School could recognize 24/7- 365 days a year.

"K...K...Karin!" Koji flusteredly uttered as he turned her way. "She..she's your SISTER!?"

Karin giggled. " Yep! She tells me all about you all the time ,Koji!" She then leans closer to Koji's shoulder - " I even think she has a tiny little crush on you" she whispers.

Koji blushes blood red. _**Why couldn't it be KARIN who has a crush on me...?**_

Koji had always seen Amy round school and found her to be a nuisance how she and her friends would always ask for help around Rosewood private school – it IS big ya know? If he had known she was Karin's little sister, maybe he would have been a little nicer...

"SO!! Whatdya say my Prince Charming!!? Will you robattle me!?"

The crowd of aristocrats cheer Koji on as they are beginning to grow tiresome of their crunkets and tea!

"Uuuuh..." Koji hesitates .....but then he looks over and sees Karin's beautifully encouraging smile.

_**Ohh, what the heck...I'm sure I'll beat the crap out of her anyways...**_

"Okay Amy...Let's FIGHT!"

The crowd cheers and claps.

"ALLLLright then!" shouted the M.C. "ThEEEEN it's agrEEED!"

The announcer unzipped his hair, face, and everything else to reveal that he was wearing a rubber costume- and to reveal that he was really – MR. REFEREE!!

"EEEK! Mr. Ref! Like, you totally should come my way!" screamed Amy.

The crowd laughs and the Ref scatches the back of his head and sweats anime style.

"Uuh, yeah..about that...let's see if you can win this battle!!"

The crowd roars with excitement.

"Okay - on this side of the ballroom floor we have Koji!" The crowd's cheer ensues once again.

"And on the opposing side we have Ms. Amy!" The crowd cheers with an extra clap from Karin.

" This will be a nullifcation style robattle – the winner doesn't receive anything but PRIDE – I mean since this is just a friendly battle !"

"OOOOKAY! Sounds good to me Mr. Referee! Traaaaaaaaansport – Rosefire!!!"

After a press of her pink medawatch, a bright red female ninja-type medabot with a a star shuriken in each hand appeared. Rosefire had the cliché ninja head band, only on the center was a large red flower – which doubled as a laser canon!

_**~ COMMERCIAL BREAK!~**_

The crowd "oohed" and "awwed".

"MEDABOTS...ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- BAT – TLLLLLLLE!"

"Sumilidon, let's not waste any time, use your shadow sword!"

Without hesitation, Sumilidon jolted towards Rosefire with his sword drawn backwards.

"Rosefire! Sakura vanish!"

Before everyone's very eyes, Rosefire disappeared into a mound of pink petals! - Only to reappear right behind Sumilidon!

"Now! Double shuriken attack!" Rosefire then launched both of her ninja stars right at Sumildon!

*Right Arm and Leg – 30% damage*

The blades struck Sumilidon with a glancing blow from behind sending him forward onto his face.

The crowd cheered as the blades boomeranged back into Rosefire's hands.

" Nice job, sis!" cheered Karin.

Koji thought to himself.. _**There's NO way I'm letting this brat beat me!**_

" Sumilidon! Pick yourself up and slam your hammer into the ground!"

Sumilidon got back up to his feet and hopped up and came crashing down – hammer first!

_**BOOOM!**_

The impact into the gorund was so profound that it caused cocktails to shake off of the bar counter.

"WOOOOOOAH!" exclaimed Rosefire. The shake seemed to cause a bit of dizzyness.

" Okay now, go in with your hammer, Sumilidon!"

The Sabre tooth tiger of a medabot jetted toward Rosefire with his hammer extended.

He then jumped up right before reaching her , performed an aerial summersault and came down with a crashing thud onto Rosefire's head!

*100% damage to head – function ceased!*

Rosefire's medal then flipped out.

"FUNCTION CEASED! The winner is Sumilidon!!!"

The crowd cheered and gave a standing ovation to the spectacular battle.

A worked up Koji then began to calm down. _**Heh...I knew I'd win...No doubt...**_

Amy then humbly walked up to Koji and gave him a hug.

"It's okay... we can still get married someday!"

"Uuuuuuuuuuh...."

Karin then came up and grabbed Amy off of Koji.

"Okay Amy.. he's a growing boy – he needs his space!"

_**Oh but you can get as close as you want, my dear Karin.... **_Koji thought to himself.

* * *

Back on the main lobby, Spike is talking to Samantha, Sloan, Ikki, and Erika.

"So..you mean to tell me KOJI is here too?!" Erika inquired.

"Yeah and he's stronger than ever!"

Samantha butted in " Stronger than ever!!? What makes you say that?"

" He totally DESTROYED my Krosserdog!"

*** they fall anime style***

"Uuuh....Spike, you suck remember? Karin's neutranurse could crush you.." Samantha remarked.

"Gee... I feel the love boss, I feel the love..."

" I hear ya man..would you like come meda-ice with that burn..?" Metabee asked with a chuckle.

" I still don't get it though, why are we here?! My invitation said something about some Battle Fun Park..and so far all I see is a bunch of robattlers chatting it up and stuffing themselves..." , Ikki said.

Erika stands up. " Don't you see....The 5 of us...Koji...possibly Karin and all these other robattlers? We're obviously all here for the same reason. Now why would a bunch of medafighters be bunched up in one place?"

"Making money?"

" To make friends?"

"Speed dating?"

Erika slapped her forehead. "To pit us against each other! We're in some sort of competition! A really big competition. I've heard that this battlepark is known for inviting some of the toughest medafighters worldwide!"

The others gasp.

" I even heard that there are these super tough specialized medafighters who are like leaders of each park area! It'll take more than just sheer brute to overcome such power figures!"

"How did you find out all of that Erika?" Brass inquired in her calm robotic voice.

"Well....you see...hehe...I kinda read it from a fashion magazine.." Erika admitted as she sweats anime style.

The group then falls over anime style.

"But it's a very reputable fashion magazine.."

Ikki stands up. "Well..no matter how tough the competition, how numerous the competitors, I plan on winning this thing! Right Metabee!?"

"Right on Ikki! Let's DO it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the shadows, a dark snicker is heard.

"That's right my little medafighters, get happy...gleeful....because soon...all your medals- SHALL BE MINE!"

**WILL KOJI EVER BE ABLE TO SHAKE AMY OFF OF HIS LOVE LIFE?**

**WILL ERIKA STOP TELLING HER FRIENDS JUNK FROM FASHION MAGAZINES?**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN MEDABOTS!**

**~ Recap~**

**IN today's robattle Koji's Sumilidon defeats Amy's Rosefire, gainaing no parts since it was just a friendly robattle!**

**MORE MEDABOTS! MORE POWER!**

**

* * *

  
**

Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you did and didn't like! I will post more episodes soon!


	2. Elementary My Dear

"_**Elementary my dear..."**_

The robattling spirit could be felt in the air as a huge throng of medafighters were gathered at the beautiful "Battle Plaza" of the ship. It was adorned with ceramic blue and white tiles and surrounded with water fountains in the shape of the medabot sharkran. At the front of the plaza was a gigantic , movie theater-sized plasma flat screen – something was going to be displayed!

"Wow! I can't believe we're on the top of the ship!" Metabee exclaimed over the roar of the crowd.

Ikki, Erika, and Brass struggled to keep up with Metabee's scurrying.

"Metabee!! Will you wait up a sec?!" Ikki said as he bent over to catch his breath.

"Man..I can't believe there are so many medafighters here. There has to be at least 200 people here!" Ikki said in pure amazement.

"Yeah well, I'm just glad we made it here in time – the orientation is about to start," Erika said.

"Perhaps we'll find out why we were invited," Brass added.

Suddenly an abrupt , rough voice cuts through the roar of the crowd.

"STEP ASIDE! The SCREWS are coming through!!"

It was none other than Samantha.

" Oh..hey there Ikki...Erika."

Both Ikki and Erika looked puzzled.

"Um, hey; is there a reason you're being so abrupt this morning?" Erika asked.

"AHAHAHA!" Samantha laughed. " I found out from somehwere that there's gonna be some preliminary tournament! Only 10 medafighters will be chosen and I wanna make sure I'm noticed!"

"Genius..." Ikki sarcastically mutters.

"WHAT WAS THAT!!??" Samantha viciously screams in Ikki's face.

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" Ikki nervously says as a drop of sweat rolls down his temple.

"Hmm...preliminary tournament, huh? Well, I guess we'll have to wait and find out to see if that's true.." Erika wondered.

"By the way... I thought you said the Screws were coming through...I only see you; where's Spike and Sloan?" Ikki questioned.

Samantha then turned around.

"AHHHH! SLOAAAN! SPIIIKE!!" Samantha exclaimed with a terrifyingly angry expression on her face.

In the midst of the crowd lay Spike and Sloan on a hardwood bench on the plaza being fed grapes by two beautiful girls.

"Awww, you're so adorable! Most girls love long, tan , and handsome – but I prefer the stocky sorts like you Sloan!" said a beautiful blond girl.

"Oh Spike! Your hair is so loveable and smells so good!" said a cute brunette.

Spike and Sloan were both in a state of nearly unconscious euphoria.

Suddenly, however, both of them are abruptly shocked by several watts of electricity!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" they wail in anguish.

"Thanks Peppercat.." Samantha said.

"Always happy to help!"

Fried and burnt, Sloan and Spike work their way over to Samantha while the two girls stare in shock.

Metabee falls over laughing at the spectacle. "Man! You couldn't make this stuff up!"

Suddenly, the lights begin to dim as the crowd of medafighters face forawrd awaiting to here the message.

On a stage, a spotlight shines, revealing – Mr Referee!

The crowd erupts in a roar!

"Medafighters from all over – welcome! It is me – Mr. Referee, and I will be your official referee for much of your time on the ship and at the Battle Park. But here to announce the rest of the information will be the mastermind behind this entire idea – Mr. Miyamoto!"

The crowd claps and cheers as the rather tall and slender , broad-shouldered man stepped upon the stage. He had a stern face but a birght smile with pearly white hair on his head and his gotee. He looked to be around in his forties and was dressed like a naval captain.

"Medafighters welcome!" a strong voice started.

" You all are probably wondering how you got here! Well, as you all know, this luxurious ship is headed straight for the Medabots Battle Park!"

The crowd erupts in another roar.

" This Battle Park is a state-of-the-art , medabots-themed battle theme park! You all were selected not neccesarily by your skill..."

Ikki, Erika, Samantha, and Sloan all look at Spike.

"..it was by your experience as a medafighter that you all were invited. Everyone worldwide with at least 50 battles of experience! We feel that only the most experienced of medfighters would appreciate such a masterpiece before we officially open the park to the public."

Mr. Miyamoto then turns to the screen and presses a button on a remote-like object causing a very vivid, colorful display to appear on the screen.

"As seen on the screen...there are 7 different areas in this theme park, each with its own theme. The

first theme park is known as MedaMountain. This area is a theme park modeled after ninja training

fields and karate dojos in the midst of misty mountains. The second park area is MedaBungalo – an

area themed after the beach and Summer fun for all you unruly children. The third area is known as

MedaJungle which is an area created and modeled after nature itself for the most avid tree hugger."

Medafighters' eyes were lit up in awe.

" And the fourth place is sure to please adults! It's MedaCasino! The area that never sleeps in this fast-paced gambling haven; followed by the fifth area known as MedaColiseum which is modeled after the Roman coliseums and architecutral styles."

Koji stares intensely at the screen alongside Karin with her evercheerful smile.

" The 6th place is a place fit for a queen as it is called the MedaCastle! It is structured to be a medeival royalty-themed area complete with knighthoods, thrones, and crowns!"

The crowd "ooooh and awwwed".

"Now folks...the seventh and final area is going to have to remain a complete mystery...after all, it's mysteries that make things all the sweeter."

_**Hmm..I wonder what the mysterious seventh area could be like...in the past , mysteries have lead to evil plots...*sniff* I think I smell rubber. **_

" Okay, next, I will explain to you all how this will work. Of course you principally want to have fun with the amusements – but this whole this is also one competition. Each round will be spent in each park area. Of course, you're welcome to go to any area you want, but each competition will be spent in one specific area at a time. You all will be competing to earn 10 battle points each round."

A new graphic flashes on the screen.

"You may challenge fellow medafighters or park employees for battle points. At the start of each robattle, the two challengers must decide how many battle points they want to wager. You can wager no more than 3 battle points, but no less than one!"

Ikki's glare instensifies.

"In each area, there will be what's called the MedaArena. The meda arena is where the first four medafighters with 10 battle points to make it will compete in a four-man tournament. Now, let's say you end up winning this tournament – there's still the pinnacle of each area! Each area consists of a MedaMaster- these are very strong medafighters who each feature special rules to play by. They're kind of like the "area bosses" or "gym leaders" so to speak. And only if you defeat them will you get the area medal and be crowned the master of that particular area. The medafighter to win the most areas will be crowned the Master of the Battle Park and featured as the commercial star of all Medabot Corporation advertisements!"

The entire crowd gasped and cheered.

"It's true! My uncle told me so!" Karin cheerfully said to the people around her.

"And finally medafighters, I would like to announce that there is going to be a preliminary tournament held tomorrow!"

"You were right Samantha!" Erika exclaimed.

"Tch...of course I was." Samantha responded with her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

"10 of you lucky medafighters will be chosen to compete in the tournament – AT RANDOM!"

Samantha's face became discolored. "What!!?? So I was obnoxious for no reason!!??"

"So, ladies and genetleman, boys and girls, I invite you all to rest up or the tournament tomorrow. The participants will be announced that morning so you'll all need to be there in case you're chosen. And with that.."

Mr. Miyamoto clicked the screen off.

"..you're dismissed..and remember...MEDAFIGHTERS...ARE YOU READY!?"

"ROOOOO BATTLE!" the crowd answered back in a vociferous roar!

Amongst the roar Erika turned to the gang. "See?! I told you my fashion magazine was right! 7 shady characters who are super strong medafighters ...what a scoop!"

"For crying out loud Erika..it's Summertime, can't you lay off the journalism?" Ikki said with an annoyed tone.

"For your information...I do journalism for a REAL newspaper during the Summer, so hush!"

As the excited crowd began to disperse, an annoyed Samantha still hadn't forgotten about the two bomb shells.

"Hey you two!"

The girls twirled around. "Who..us?" they said in unison.

"Yeah you! Who do you think you are to mess with my gang members?!"

"Well..I guess they wanted a real woman in their lives for a change..." the blond replied.

"WHY YOOU!!?"

A young referee rose out of nowhere.

" You guys should settle this with a robattle!"

The girls blinked. "Wh...who are you?"

"Why..I'm Mr. Referee...JUNIOR!"

"Like wow...he has a son...?" asked the brunette.

"Yeah, dad can't possibly referee all the battle, so he enlisted his family to help out – so come on, let's robattle!"

"Sure- but only 'cause you're kinda cute!" said the blond.

"OH will you can it!!" Samantha cried.

"I, Portia , will fight this one!" cried the brunette( Portia). "Transport AquaCrown!"

Suddenly, a blue , floating medabot that kind of resmebled Gorem appeared.

The robattle was starting to draw a crowd.

"Peppercat, let's go!"

"Medafighters, ready!!? Medabots...ROOOO BATTLE!"

"Peppercat, let's end this quickly- go in with a shock!"

Peppercat jetted along the ceramic plaza and razed her glowing electrical claws.

"AquaCrown! Hit her with an aqua blast!"

Between AquaCrown's hands appeared an orb of water growing steadily only to be shot right at Peppercat.

"Peppercat! Watch out!"

"AhhhhHHh!" Peppercat screamed as she was hit with the devastating blow.

**Damage to torso – 45%**

Peppercat lay on the plaza floor.

"Haha! Don't you know that cat's don't like water?"

Samantha closed her eyes and thought.

_**Ugh..come on Samantha..think..think......that's it!!**_

" Peppercat! Launch yourself into the air!"

With that, Peppercat leaped into the air.

"Ha! Two can play that game! AquaCrown! Up in the air!"

The blue medabots glided up to Peppercat's level in the air.

"Aquashot now!" Once again, it shot an orb of water from between its hands right at Peppercat! Only this time, while Peppercat was already in the air, AquaCrown was only beginning to ascend, to the aquashot was coming from below Peppercat.

"Now Peppercat! Come down claw first!"

Peppercat began to tilt her body so her claw was thrusted forward – the gravity and momentum of her thurs downward was enough to cut right through the aquashot, unharmed!

She continued straight down with her electric claw right onto AquaCrown's head!

"Ahhhh!!!!"

**100% to torso- function ceased!**

"Function ceased! And the winner is SAMANTHA and PEPPERCAT!"

The crowd cheered.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" said Portia. With that, the two girls scurried off.

"Nice work Peppercat." Samantha solemnly said.

Spike and Sloan walked up to Samantha.

"We're sorry boss..we promise to NEVER let another girl get in our way with you.." Spike said.

"Spike..Sloan..It's okay....JUST DON'T DO IT AGAIN!!" Samantha yelled.

_**Meanwhile back in Koji's luxury cabin....**_

"Hmm...seven areas...preliminary tournament...this is all too much to bare...so many commoners thinking they're hot shots...and I haven't even seen him yet but I'm sure Ikki's here- I'll have to do everything I can to make sure he and I get paired up in the preliminary tournament.."

_**Will Ikki and Koji get to face each other in the preliminary tournament?**_

_**Will Sloan and Spike just get attracted to Erika?**_

_**Find out next time on Medabots!**_

_**In today's robattle- Samantha defeats Portia in a robattle between Peppercat and AquaCrown – earning the left arm!**_

_**More medabots- more power!**_

_ Please review and tell me what you thought about this. I know it's a bit long and a lot of talking but I had to set up the rules someway – look for the next episode soon!


	3. What's Done In the Dark

( Please note that I in no way own the Medabots copywritten characters or other elements! I owe all credit to the Medabots creator person/corportation.)

_**IN THE FUTURISTIC 22nd**_ _**CENTURY, THE OWNERSHIP OF MEDABOTS HAS BECOME MUCH MORE COMMONPLACE. WHAT WAS ONCE CONSIDERED A LUXURY IS NOW A HOUSEHOLD COMMODITY. OF COURSE – MORE MEDABOTS OWNERSHIP MEANS MORE MEDAFIGHTERS, AND MORE MEDAFIGHTERS MEANS MORE DAUNTING COMPETITION – ESPECIALLY FOR A SPECIAL MEDAFIGHTING PRODIGY – IKKI TENRYO! **_

_**~PLAYS MEDABOTS: BATTLE PARK OPENING THEME~**_

_**Night had fallen on the S.S. Crystal Cruiser and the surrounding seas as anticipation was rising as talk about the preliminary tournament as the morning drew nearer with each creeping second.**_

"Metabee!! Put that back!" Ikki scolded.

Metabee had gotten so bored within the cabin of the ship that he had used an ornate vase as a hacky-sack.

"That's 1-2-3-4-5.." Metabee said as he juggled the vase in the by his swift kicks.

"Metabee, I'm serious! If you break that vase we could get kicked off the ship for vandalizing property!"

Metabee gave the vase one last swift kick.

"Aaaaaaand six!"

On six, Metabee knocked the vase towards the door!

"Uh oh.." Metabee says as he sweats anime style.

"NOOOOO!!!!" Ikki screams as he rushes for the door to save the vase.

Just then, the door swings open and Rentaro stands in the doorway!

"AHH! Rentaro watch out! You're about to get a nice little boppin' on that pipsqueak skull of yours!"Metabee mockingly cautioned.

**WHACK!**

Rentato was hit right noggin and lay on the floor and was rendered dizzy.

Metabee and Ikki rushed over.

" Oh my gosh...Rentaro, are you okay?!"

"Nice save dude! Nothin' but noggin!" Metabee chimed in.

Rentaro shook off the dizzyness and stood up.

"HOW DARE YOU!!? GRR!! THAT WAS WAAY OUTTA LINE DUDE!" he obnoxiously yelled.

" Hey! This is all Metabee's fault! Don't try to turn this one on me! I tried to stop him!"

"What!? I was just trying to have fun!!" Metabee argued back.

Metabee and Ikki then turned their backs to each other with their arms crossed and pouting.

Rentaro glared and growled angrily at the two.

"You dudes better be glad I'm in a mighty good mood today!"

Ikki turned back around from his pouting position and faced Rentaro.

"What are you doing here anyways...I didn't know you got invited too.."

"Duh MAN!! The best duelists get invited here; Of COURSE I'd be here DUDE!"

Ikki slouched over disappointedly. "Oh..."

"Hey! Red and black haired rebel...aren'tcha gonna tell us why you're in such a good mood!?" Metabee interrogated.

"Oh yeah!" With that, Rentaro reached into his pocket and grabbed a paper note and unfolded it and handed it over to Ikki.

After snatching the note, Ikki and Metabee anxiously read every line.

"Dear Renny-Poo!!!?? HA! That's rich!" Ikki started.

Ikki and Metabee then erupted in laugher.

"Gr....JUST KEEP READING!" Rentaro frustratedly shouted.

Ikki then calmed his laughter and pretended to clear his throat.

"I would love to have your cute little face in my arms tonight. I just can't go on without your big, bejeweled eyes and your rebel spikey hair...please...come meet me this evening down in the basement of the ship at about 10:00 PM- SHARP!, I'll be waiting! Signed, your "Reason to Be""

Ikki and Metabee erupted in laughter once again.

"Oh, well let's not keep Mr. Macho waiting for his imaginary date any longer!" Metabee mocked.

"Shut up dude!! This is real! I swear! It was dropped right at my door earlier this evening!" Rentaro defended.

Ikki shook his head and put the note on his bed in his cabin.

"Look, Rentaro, even if this were a real person out there deluded enough to actually wanna go on a rendez-vous with you, you'd need a key to get to the basement that the passengers on deck aren't even given."

Rentaro rummage a hand around in one of his pockets and pulled out a shiny, silver key. "Aha!"

"My lovely admirer even included it in the note, dudes!"

"Wow...maybe he's not joking ..." Metabee said as he looked at Ikki.

"Still..even with that key, all passengers on board are forbidden to go down there. It's a storage area and it's dangerous. If you're caught down there, you could be disqualified!"

"Eeeh..I dunno dude..I'll take my chances for LOOOOVE!" Rentaro replied as his eyes turned into pumping pink hearts.

Metabee laughed as Ikki sighed.

"Well, I should be on my way, I wanna freshen up for the big date! Later dudes!"

With that, the cabin door slammed behind him.

Ikki shook his head and sighed. " You know...he's annoying, but I really worry about him sometimes too...this mystery girl could be someone really evil.."

Metabee then pondered the issue as well. " ....maybe it's Karin! She seems to be the only girl I know that's kind enough to like someone as annoying as ...as.....RENNY POO!! AAAAAAAhahahahaaaaa!"

"That's enough Metabee, this is serious. If it were Karin, why would she ask him to come out as late at 10 PM! That's not a rendez -vous, that's his bed time!"

"Hmm..true I guess....But who knows, maybe that's ture in your boy logic, but girl logic is slightly different.."

"Oh, you're just a medabot..what do you know..."

Metabee pumped steam through his head. "I KNOW PLENTY! I've been around more girls since my medal was first placed in this body than you have in your life!"

"Take that back!"

Suddenly, another knock was heard at the door. "Oh, who is it NOW!?" Ikki irritatedly exaspetated.

As Ikki opened the door, it revealed an annoyed Erika and Brass. "Will you two keep it down! Me and Brass are next door trying to rest before the big day tomorrow!"

"Hey Ikki! I know, let's ask Erika about Rentaro's secret admirer!"

Erika looked confused at Metabee. "What secret admirer..?"

"Oh Erika! Get a load of this!" Ikki said as he handed Erika the letter.

As Erika grabbed the note and started reading she couldn't help but erupt in laughter as well.

"OH MY GOSH! RENNY-POO!? HAHAHA!" Erika said aloud.

"That's exactly what we said!" Metabee added.

"Yeah..yeah, just tell us if you think it's real.." Ikki said.

"..How am I supposed to know?"

"WHAAAT!?" Ikki and Metabee said simultaneously.

"But Metabee and I were arguing over whether or not that note is genuine! I mean it had a key and everything contained in the note! So...we figured that since you're a girl and all, that you'd be able to give us a better answer!" Ikki explained.

Erika rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well..there's only one way to find out!"

"Good thing I brought the camera," Brass chimed in.

"We gotta go down there ourselves! This could be the biggest scoop of the year!"

"Erika! For crying out loud, can't you forget about getting some scoop for one second!? This is a a human being we're trying to help here.." Ikki griped.

"Um, for your information, Ikki, by covering this story, we can help people for the future from getting sucked in by potentially devastating secret admirers! And besides, we're going to actually help the kid, just trying to get a good story too!" Erika said with a wink.

"Whatever...but what do we do?" Ikki said.

" Hmmm, the note said the date's at 10:00 PM ....sharp. And it's currently about 8:30..so as we wait for the date time to come, we should get ready to take on....the basement!"

Brass, Metabee, and Ikki all stared around in awe over the word "basement".

"Well don't stare at me! We got a friend to help! He may be an annoying twerp, but this could end u[ tragic if we don't look out for him! Well, what do you guys say?!"

"I'm in!" Ikki said.

"You better believe Metabee's in!"

"Of course Ms. Erika."

"Then let's go!"

_**The moon rose higher in the sky as the night wore on. **_

_**Meanwhile in the dimly lit basement corridors, there was a beautifu blonde women in a knee-length, black, formal, form-ftting dress with matching black high heels and earrings that were tucked within her long, wavy hair.**_

"Boss...this is Regina....I'm finally in the basement area..."

"_Very good ...now see to it that the rare medal is captured.." _said a cold voice over a walkie talkie.

"Hehehe, roger that, boss.." Regina confirmed. She continued to walk down the corridor until she suddenly heard rustling down the hall.

_**Oh no! If I get caught, this whole mission is a fluke! **_With that, Regina saw a nearby storage room and ran into it and shut the door softly.

"Phew.."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. _**Oh no! This must be a janitor!**_

The door knob started to rattle.

"Um...this room is...closed right now...contamination spill..." Regina said as she tried to fake a rugged voice.

The door knob then stopped ratting as the janitor must have heard Regina.

"Man..this is one high-stress situation.." she said to herself.

As she calmed down and her heart stopped racing, she walked a bit in the rectangular room. Cardboard boxes were stacked clutteredly along the periphery of the room.

"Hm...it's kinda small...but it'll do the job..." she said with an evil smirk. With that she placed a sign she had made out of the loose-leaf paper that said "Come here Renny-Poo" on the outside of the door.

"Your medal is mine!"

_**~ COMMERCIAL BREAK~**_

Rentaro was skipping happily down the staircase of the ship. It was a bit shabby seeing as how it was the emergency escape stairway – but it was the quickest way to the basement.

"I still don't know why I have to come too.." Kantaroth, Rentaro's medabot, said.

"Well you never know dude! She might have a nice female medabot for you too!" Rentaro enthusiastically said.

Kantaroth shrugged as they walked onward.

As they approached the doorway entrance to the basement, they both paused as Rentaro tried to shuffled through his pocket for his key.

"Yeah! Found it!" With that, Rentaro stuck the key into the key hole of the door and walked into the basement...and left the door open!

Rentaro and Kantaroth both strolled down the dimly lit hallway being watchful of any personnel.

"Wow...I wonder which door she wanted me to go in..."

"Maybe that one!" Kantaroth pointed to, as it had the sign " Come here Renny-Poo" attached to it.

"Yeah dude! Oh my gosh...this is my first date..." he said as she sprayed from "fresh breath spray" into his mouth and knocked at the door.

The door slowly opened to reveal the beautiful Regina!

"Ohhh...Renny Poo...so glad you could make it...."

_**~Night wore on as Ikki and Friend progressed down the cabin hall. The moon lit the ocean waters in a way that invited one to just walkalong the "roadway" of light as though a road.**_

" Ikki! Where do we go..? We can't take the elevator...that doesn't go to the basement." Erika said.

"Well, there's always the emergency stair case..." Metabee said as he pointed to the door to the staircase that Rentaro left open.

"Let's go!" Ikki said.

As the gang walked farther down the shabby stairway in Rentaro's tracks, they noticed a footprint!

"Hey! Those look like the foot prints that Rentaro's boots leave behind..." Ikki said.

With that a sudden flash occurred. "Thanks Ikki, that'll be our exhibit A!"

"Oh for chrying out loud Erika! It's too late to be taking pictures!"

Erika ignored Ikki and said " We gotta hurry guys! If his boot prints are here, then he could already be well on his way to his date! Let's go faster!"

The gang rushed down the dank, musty, staircase as qucikly as possible and went so fast that they stumbled over each other and fell as the base of the staircase!

"Ikki! Watch where you're going!"

"Are you kidding me..? It's all your fault! You wanted us to rush!"

"Ahem..." said a snobby , arrogant voice standing above the stumbled bunch.

"KOJI!? What are you doing here..?" Ikki asked as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Yeah! Shouldn't you be at the top floor where all the luxurious cabins are..? Not the complete opposite..?" Metabee asked.

"For your information.. I come here to meditate. All the glitz and the glam of the ornate designs and detail can easily cloud the mind..."

"I'll trade with ya!" Erika said hopefully.

"I'm afraid that won't be neccesary..you see, I only come here to meditate because there are certain medafighters that I must defeat! And you..Ikki...are one of them! And so , I guess it was fate that brought you here; now meditating is pointless...let's robattle!"

"No Koji...we came here to help a friend..not your ego..." Ikki coldly said.

"How dare you decline my challenge!? And what friend is this...?" Koji demandingly said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" a scream was heard in the distance.

"That friend!" Ikki said as he , Erika, Brass, and Metabee followed quickly down the hall.

_Hmm..this could be serious..oh what the heck.._

"Transport Sumilidon!" Koji said.

Right before his eyes a blue orb appeared to reveal his Sabre-Tooth medabot.

"Let's go..they might need help..." And with that, Koji followed down the hall as well.

The gang continued to dash down the halway. The hallway was designed so that it curved the farther you progressed downward.

"HEY! What are you kids doing down here!?" said an angry janitor.

"Woah! Gotta run!" said Erika.

The gang ran even faster away from the Janitor until they came to the door with the sign!

Metabee kicked the door open to reveal the storage room with Rentaro all tied up and Kantaroth no operating due to his medal being taken out.

"IKKI! ERIKA!KOJI! METABEE! HEEELP!!"

Regina stepped forward. "Funny...I didn't invite you guys..." she snydely said.

"We don't need an invitation to help save our friend.." Erika said angrily.

"Let him go..now.." Koji said with a bite.

Regina laughed. "Hahaha...sorry darlings, but I'm not here to fight super easy battles with children...I'm here for a rare medal! And I'm angry because this little dweeb didn't have one! If my sources were correct, he was supposed to have the rare Kabuto medal...they said his Metabee would have it!"

"....that's not Metabee..." Medabee said as he pointed to Kantaroth "..I am..." he said as his eyes began to glow out of anger.

"And if you want the rare medal, you're going to have to go through us!" Ikki said.

"Ah! So it ended up being a good thing that you came! Prepare to lose! As an honorary member of the Rubber Robo Gang GX, prepare to lose!"

"Rubber Robo Gang GX?! You mean they upgraded their gang...they must have gotten rid of the goofy costumes too.." Erika said.

"Transport Black Ram!" Regina said.

_**The stat screen flips showing Black Ram's special attack and vital statistics***_

"Koji..should we..?" Sumilidon suggested.

"No.." Koji solemnly said. "This is his battle..."

"Metabee, step forward!" Ikki commanded.

"You got it Ikki...it's time for a Metabee bopping!" Metabee said.

"THEN IT'S AGREED!" said a voice coming from seemingly nowhere.

"Ref..?!" everyone said.

The ref was dressed as a janitor.

"Because no one should technically be down here...I shouldn't be here and should take action against you kids..but since it was for good...I won't...Medabots....READY!!? ROOOOOBATTLE!"

"GO! GO! GO!" Renataro said as he squirmed in his rope being hung from the ceiling.

"Metabee! Blast him with your laser!"

"You got it!" With that, Metabee fired rapidly in succession right at Black Ram.

"Black Ram! Rush , leap and claw him!"

Black ram did just that...he was moving at such a high speed and his armor was so strong, that the laser beams just deflected right off of his armor. He then took a high leap and came crashing down with his claw!

"AHHH!" Metabee wailed.

_**30% Damage to left and right arm.**_

Metabee went flying across the room.

_Man..this Black Ram is quick. Have the Rubber Robos improved hteir medafighting abilities too?_

"Come on Ikki! Don't let her beat you like that!" Erika cheered.

"You can do it..." Koji said.

"Metabee! Quick! Seeker missiles!"

"Missle LAUNCH!" Metabee shouted as he sent two black projectile missles soaring in a helixal pattern right toward Black Ram!

But they were no match for him, as Black Ram just caught the missles in mid-air with his claws!

"WOAH!" everyone but Regina said.

"Now hurl them right back at him and make him sorry!" Commanded Regina.

Black Ram then sent the two missiles flying right back at Metabee with just as much force as they came!

"Metabee look out!"

Metabee just barely leaped out of the way in time as the missiles hit the ground in an erupting explosion!

_Think...think....come on ...I can't lose my medal before the competition even starts!_

Ikki then looked back at Koji and Erika and then over at Rentaro.

"You know Regina..you may have your selfish and evil motivations...but I have something stronger..and that's the will of my friends by my side!"

"Aww, that's touching...but I'm afraid that was only wasted breath..I'm going to finish what I started! Blackram! Move in with your claw extended to pulverize!"

_I got it!_

"Metabee! Quick! Shoot the lamp hanging from the ceiling! It's the only source of light!"

"Oh, great thinking Ikki!"

Metabee shot the bulb with his laser gun until it cracked! Darkness then ensued.

"It's pitch black in here!" exclaimed Erika.

"AH! IM SCARED OF THE DAARK!" Koji said as he jumped into Erika's arms.

"Oh there..there..little baby, mommy has you.." Erika jokingly said as she dropped Koji.

Black Ram then stopped in his tracks. Metabee could still see with his glowing green eyes.

"Now! Blast him with your gun!"

Metabee tried doing it again right at the rendered blind Black Ram.

"Quick! Leap over the laser blasts and come crash down with your claw once again!"

Black Ram's eyes then glowed red so that he could see better. He leaped right over the laser blast and came crashing down once again.

"Now Metabee! Seeker Missles! He's right over you!"

"MISSLE LAUNCH!" Two devastatingly powerful seeking missiles blasted Black Ram several meters farther into the air!

_**80% damage to legs and torso...WARNING**_

"NOOOO!" Regina shouted.

"Yeah!! Way to go Ikki!" Erika said.

"I can't see anything! But it's sounding awesome DUDE!" Rentaro chimed in.

"Now Metabee! Try finishing him off with your laser gun..once more!"

Metabee knelt down on one knee, aimed and fired in rapid succession!

The illuminating strobes of laser light glowed in the dark as they struck the airborne Black Ram!

_**100% damage to torso..function ceased..**_

"AND THE WINNER IS...IKKI AND METABEE!!!" shouted the ref.

"Dude...I rock..." Metabee said as she blue his laser gun as Black Ram hit the floor with a thud ad his medal ejected.

"No! No, no,no,no,no,no NOOOOO!" Regina crazily screamed. "How could I have lost!?"

"Now, let our friend go!" Erika said. "A deal's a deal!"

Suddenly, the room was illuminated again.

"I changed the light bulb.." said the "janitor" ref.

"I'm outta here...! Regina busted through the circular window of the basement and got on the chopper that was waiting for her.

"Mark my words..you haven't seen the last of the Rubber Robo Gang ...GX!" And with that she flew off.

"..She got away.." said Erika.

"That's okay..she was defeated..that's all that matters." Ikki said as he untied Rentaro and placed Kantaroth's medal back in his body.

Koji calmed down now that the lights were back on. "Heh...I...was only messing around...it's late afterall.."

"Mmmmhmmmm" Erika said with an unbelieving expression.

As Rentaro got up from dropping from being hung from the ceiling, he said " Thanks dude...."

"No problem..." Ikki said as he gave a half smile.

"Now let's get back to our cabins..it's been a loooong night.." Ikki said.

As they all left out of the basement and back to the base of the emergency staircase, they talked for a bit.

"Well...I guess I'll see you guys later...if we get chosen in the preliminary tournament, we should be well-rested.." Koji said in a groggy voice. "And don't think I'lll be any easier on you Ikki.."

"Well, it was all worth the adventure as long as Renny-Poo here learned his lesson.." Erika said.

"Yeah dude...NEVER go on a date with someone too old for you...she was cute and all..but what was she like....25!!?"

They all fall anime style.

"Some people never learn, I guess.." Brass said.

**WILL RENTARO EVER LEARN HIS LESSON?**

**I THOUGHT KOJI WAS AFRAID OF BUGS ..NOT THE DARK!**

**WATCH NEXT TIME ON MEDABOTS!**

**IN TODAY'S ROBATTLE, IKKI DEFEATS REGINA IN A SUBMISSION ROBATTLE...SINCE SHE COMPLETELY LEFT HER MEDABOT, IKKI GAINED ALL THE PARTS OF BLACK RAM.**

**MORE MEDABOTS MORE POWER!**

(PLEASE REVIEW! I'm trying to make more episodes as often as possible!)


	4. Kickin' and a Scratchin'

_Kickin'-and-a-Scratchin'_

**IKKI AND THE GANG HAVE LONG AWAITED THE MORNING OF THE PRELIMINARY TOURNAMENT THAT WOULD BE A TEST OF ABILITIES BETWEEN 10 LUCKY COMPETITORS CHOSEN AT RANDOM! THIS TOP 10 WILL THEN RECEIVE 5 BATTLE POINTS GOING INTO THE BATTLE PARK! THE STAKES ARE HIGH AND WE'LL SEE WHO IS TRIUMPHANT IN THIS EPISODE OF MEDABOTS:BATTLE PARK!**

***THEME SONG PLAYS***

**It's the morning of the random tournament and Ikki and Metabee are anxiously fumbling around in their room! **

"METABEE! Where'd you put my fresh pair of dry cleaned socks!"

"That depends…where did you last have my issue of 'MedaBabes weekly' ?"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"COME IN!" Ikki shouted.

With that, Karin opened the door and proceeded in.

"KARIN!" Ikki exclaimed as he forgot all about his silly argument and ran towards Karin.

"Hey Ikki! Hey Metabee! I thought I heard you two in this room! A lot of things have changed since I've known you two but not your loud, dynamic voices – that's for sure!" Karin jokingly remarked with her usual sunny smile.

"Hehehe..what can I say?" Ikki said as he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know what you can say! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY-"

"CAN IT METABEE!" Ikki said as he shoved his hand into Metabee's face.

Karin giggled a bit. "I just came by to wish you guys luck in case you're chosen today!"

"Oh, gee- thanks Karin! I just wish I could know for sure whether or not I was actually in the tournament...all this randomness just leaves me feeling jittery.."

"I suppose that's understandable. But remember all of the battles you two have faced with each other through the years… to your first battle against Koji, to the WRC final against Victor to Dr. MedaEvil...surely all of this counts for something." Karin said with a gentle smile.

"You're right Karin!" Ikki said with a clenched fist drawn just in front of his face. He was ready to compete.

Karin smiled. "Good luck you two!" With that, Karin walked off.

"Thanks! See ya!" Ikki said as he watched her stroll down the hall of his cabin.

"Ahh….she's so wonderful…." Ikki said love-struck and googly-eyed as he gently lowered himself to the floor with his back against the wall.

"She sure is…" Metabee chimed in…

"Huh?" Ikki looked up at Metabee to see that he had found his "Metababe Weekly" magazine.

"Hopstar is such a cutie!" Metabee said with his eyes glued to the page.

"METABEE!"

* * *

Back in the luxury quarters where all those who could afford them lived, Koji was being pep-talked by Sumilidon.

"Master Koji…I'm not even sure why you're worried. You're the strongest medafighter I know…"

"Yeah, well…there are a lot of other s exceptionally strong medafighters aboard this vessel too. And I'm sure they're stronger than Ikki.."

"Yes, well…what if they are..?"

"I've lost to Ikki before…if I can lose to someone like Ikki, how could I possibly expect to beat all of these other powerful medafighters from all over ? "

"Be sure of your abilities…" Koji's servant said as he walked up from behind the fancy chair Koji was sitting in.

" No offense Winston, but what do you know about robattling..?"

"Frankly, nothing. But I know plenty of your abilities. I've watched you through the years and I can tell you assuredly that your robattling abilities have in fact grown exponentially. "

Koji thought solemnly.

Winston cleared his throat. " A horse in a race only runs as fast as he needs to win. The faster the competition, the faster he'll run."

" So now you're calling me a horse..?"

" Well, considering your unwillingness to accept what I know that you know to be true – I'd say that's not a bad fit for you." Winston replied jokingly.

Koji gave an assuring smirk. "…Well put.."

* * *

There was also much tension in the cabin of the Screws.

"Ahh! I can't take it anymore! The anticipation is killing me!" Samantha yelped in her normal edgy voice. " I must know if I'm gonna be in this tournament! I HAVE to be! Peppercat and I train for weeks!"

"Calm down , Boss I'm sure everything well be fine! Besides, even if you aren't selected – we're the SCREWS! We could just force our way in!" Spyke said as he attempted to console Samantha.

" YOU IDIOT!" Samantha said in a rage. " This is sponsored by the World MedaFederation – I can't just act up! The Screws' usual plan of business is gonna have to retire at least until we get to the park!"

"..What? So no power plays or breaking through the barriers?" Sloan asked in desperation.

"WE NEVER DID ANY OF THAT STUFF!" Samantha roared.

"Yeah, but just think of all the times we did good when wehad the choice to do bad. All those times we helped Ikki, fought the Phantom Renegade and the robo rubber gang!" Spyke remarked.

"Huh!"

" We, the Screws, certainly did a lot of bad stuff in all our time in River View City – but we did a lot of good stuff too!"

"So…what are you saying Spyke?" Sloan asked.

"I believe in a thing called karma, and…if karma is correct, considering all the good we've done in our years then that roulette has no choice but to select one of us to participate in this tournament!"

"…You know…that's the smartest thing that's ever come out of your mouth, Spyke! I like that idea! The Screws shall be chosen!"

"YEAH!" they all say in unison.

"And uh…thanks, I guess.." Spyke added meekly.

* * *

It was now high noon on the main deck and spirits are energetic, tensions are rising , and medafighters from all over are ready as they congregated around the robattle arena.

"MEDAFIGHTERS, THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!" the dapper announcer spoke through the microphone.

The crowd erupted in a cheer.

"WE WILL NOW BE ANNOUNCING THE 10 MEDAFIGHTERS OF ALL 100 OF YOU WHO ARE ON THIS SHIP! THE 10 OF YOU WILL BE COMPETING FOR THE FIRST 5 BATTLE POINTS!" the announcer struggled to announce over the roar of the crowd.

"WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERE ARE THE 10 COMPETITORS!:…."

"Oh my gosh, Ikki – this is it!" Metabee said in much anticipation.

"Camera…ready.." Erika whispered.

The virtual screen flashed the following information:

KOJI SUMILIDON ; IKKI METABEE ; VICTOR WARBANDIT ; SLOAN TOTALIZER; AMY ROSEFIRE ; TERRANCE EARTHKRONO ; ELIZA STONE MIRROR ; EUGENE CASTLELOT ; JASMINE VOLT TIGER ; DYLAN FROG HOPPER

"AAAAAAND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! THESE WILL BE OUR LUCKY TEN CONTESTANTS!"

A loud roar of the crowd ensued once again.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Ikki said as he jumped into the air.

"Hmph…I knew I'd get selected .." Koji said with a calm smile as Sumilidon jumped for joy.

"!" exclaimed Samantha and Spyke in unison as they wondered over the fact that it was Sloan up there who was lucky enough to get selected.

"I guess karma worked my way, eh boss?" Sloan said with a smirk.

" !" screeched Karin's younger sibling, Amy as she saw her name appear on the screen.

" YAY! Nice going little sis!" Karin said as she embraced her sister with a hug.

" Ikki! Quick! Smile for the camera!" Erika said in great joy as she took a snapshot of he and Metabee.

"Haha!" Ikki laughed. "Thanks Erika but this only means I've been selected; save the photographs until after I win!"

Erika rolled her eyes. "Silly me.."

*COMMERCIAL BREAK*

* * *

As the crowd began to settle down, the announcer started again. " AND NOW! HERE ARE THE FIRST ROUND MATCH-UPS!":

ROUND 1 :

Koji V. Eugene (Arena 1)

Ikki V. Jasmine (Arena 2)

Eliza V. Terrance (Arena 3)

Victor V. Sloan (Arena 4)

The crowd started to cheer once more!

" Jasmine, eh? Sounds dainty enough.." Metabee commented as he saw the screen.

"..Don't you dare underestimate her!" said a voice from behind Ikki.

" Huh..?" Ikki uttered.

"I'm Tiki , Jasmine's grandfather and I helped Jasmine to hone her medafighting abilities. Her medabot used to be mine but as I got old and suffered through the aging process, I realized that robattling was beginning to take a toll on my health. So, that's when I gave Jasmine Volt Tiger… the bond they share is very strong and you can be I'll be rooting for them."

Ikki gulped. "Umm..hehe…thanks for the info I guess!"

"You can bet our bond is just as strong, dude! Once Ikki and I saved our WHOLE town from –"

Ikki shoved his hand onto Metabee's face. And crouched down and whispered into Metabee's "ear".

" Just let the man talk…we may find some vital info to help us to win! Swallow your pride for two seconds!"

Ikki raised himself back up. "Uh..yeah me and Metabee here are pretty tight too!"

"..then I suppose this will be a test of bonds. " Tiki finally remarked as he walked off.

"Is it just met or was that guy kinda creepy?" Erika asked.

"He certainly made my circuitry tingle as well .." Brass added.

"Well, this Jasmine girl must be mighty tough for him to just come up out of nowhere and tell us all of this," said Ikki.

"Hmm, sounds like a story worth covering!" Erika said.

* * *

Meanwhile on one end of the main deck Samantha and Spyke were trying to cheer up Sloan.

"I..I..I..I….CAN'T DO IT!"

"SLOAN! Yes you can! Stop telling yourself that! You've spent years with the Screws and now's your chance to show the world!" Samantha exclaimed as she attempted to encourage.

"Yeah! So what if your opponent was a champion of the WRC?" Spyke added, dumbly.

"….you're..not helping the cause, Spyke.." Sloan said as he looked up from the ground for a bit.

"Look! Bottom line is this – You were chosen and I wasn't. I really wanted to be in this tournament and to slouch and cry like some sorry twerp is a slap in my face!" Samantha griped. "Now get in there and show Victor to the REAL victor is!"

"You're right boss! I'm going to annihilate him! Totalizer and I will make him sorry he even entered this gig!"

* * *

Koji was staring off into the distance away from the crowd over the rail of the cruise liner as he gazed out into the ocean. It was just the calm he need before a big match.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. "…hm..?"

As he turned around he saw a medium-height, slender, well-dressed, blond gentleman.

"Why, good afternoon good sir. I am Eugene and I believe I am your opponent in this much anticipated tournament of robattling" he said stiltedly. Eugene was as wealthy as Koji and as such he stayed in the luxury cabins as well.

"I recognize you..you robattle..?" Koji added snidely.

"I do. Does this surprise you?"

"If I'm being honest – it does… you were there at the battle stage when I robattled this young girl."

"I was."

"So, you could have analyzed my moves and plan on using it to your advantage in our match!" Koji said with an accusatory tone.

"I could have. But I didn't. I believe in integral robattling. Doing what you just described wouldn't be very integral, now would it?"

"Clearly, not.."

"Well then – to a fair fight?" Eugene said as he extended his hand.

Koji hesitated and was almost leery of the politeness of this guy. "_Something's gotta give." _ he thought to himself.

"To a fair fight," Koji said in agreement as he shook Eugune's hand.

* * *

"ALRIGHT! MEDAFIGHTERS! TAKE YOUR POSITIONS AT THE ARENAS! THESE BATTLES ARE HIGH STAKE SO GIVE IT YOUR ALL! LET'S ENJOY THE SPARK-FLYING, PULSE-POUNDING ROBATTLE I KNOW WE'RE ABOUT TO WITNESS!"

The crowd roared as they all dispersed into the arenas of the battles they wanted to see for round one.

"Alright Ikki…let's do this.." Metabee said

"Right back at ya, pal.." Ikki said as they scurried to the site of their first match.

* * *

_**"Hehehehe…round one, is it? Enjoy it! Because soon…it won't matter- for this ship and all the medals upon it – will be MINE! HAHAHAHA!" a dark voice said in his chair in some remote island near the ship.**_

**JUST WHAT IS THIS GUY PLANNING TO DO?**

**WILL SLOAN CHANGE HIS NAME TO VICTOR?**

**FIND OUT – NEXT TIME ON MEDABOTS!**

**I'm so sorry it's been like abajillion years since I last updated this! But I'm going to be back into it again! All of the robattles for round one will be in the next episode so stay tuned! Also, the whole battle points concept is explained in Episode 2 so you may want to refer back to that. REVIEW PLEASE ; hope you liked it!**


End file.
